User blog:Sagee Prime/Sagee Prime's Nidalee rework... returns
I decided to do another one of these in light of RiotRepertoir's Nidalee rework and looking at what he has I liked some of what he had in his rework but ultimately it looks like he missed the reason why she needed to be reworked. Maybe I do to but I'll leave that for you guys to decide. Take a look at what I have here and tell me what you think. I have additional ideas listed at the bottom of this blog that some may like more than the ones I decided to stick with. Feedback is very much appreciated! Remake 8 |date = December 17, 2009 |health = 40 |attack = 70 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 380 (+90) |mana = 220 (+45) |damage = 49 (+3.0) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+3.22%) |range = 525 (125 - cougar) |armor = 18 (+3.0) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |speed = 340 }} Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress is a champion of League of Legends.Nidalee's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities Moving through brush allows Nidalee to ignore unit collisions and increases her Movement Speed by 10% for 2 seconds, which increases to 30% if she is moving toward a visible enemy champion within 5500 range. |description2 = Hitting enemy champions or large monsters with Javelin Toss or Bushwhack will mark them as Prey for 4 seconds. Nidalee gains vision of all enemies marked as "Prey" and the full effect of her movementspeed bonuses when chasing "Prey" regardless of there being Brush. All of Nidalee's cougar abilities will have one empowered effect each against enemies marked as "Prey". }} Nidalee enchants her Javelin to strike down her prey and tosses it as hard as she can, gaining damage but losing velocity as it travels. On impact the Javelin deals magical damage and staggers struck enemies, marking them as "Prey". |description2 = The javelin's damage will be increase by 1% per units traveled, capping at 100% bonus damage (200% total damage) after traveling 1300 units. The multiplier caps at 2.0. *'Projectile Speed': 1800 - 1000 *'Applies on-hit effects' |leveling = *Projectile width: 40 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1500 }} Nidalee's next attack gains 75-range (200 total range) and is modified to stagger and deal magical damage. Despite dealing magic damage, Takedown will apply life steal. |description2 = The damage is increased by % for every , for a maximum of 200% bonus damage (300% total damage). |description3 = Bonus:}} Nidalee ignores defensive stats when attacking "Prey" with Takedown. |leveling = *"AP scaling is based on her Innate "on-hit effect"!" *Applies Lifesteal! |cooldown= }} }} Nidalee sets a poison laced trap that deals magic damage plus a percent of the targets current health over 2 seconds and latches on to the target tethering to them to the traps initial location. Tethered enemies are revealed for 5 seconds or until they walk out of tether range. |description2 = Enemies that trigger Bushwhack are marked as "Prey" during the duration of the tether and 4 seconds after breaking the tether. *Traps last for 2 minutes. *'Radius of Activation':150 (estimate) *'Range of Tether':500 (estimate) |leveling = % of target's current health)}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900 }} Nidalee lunges forward towards the nearest are or highlighted target, dealing magic damage to enemies around her landing area. |description2 = Killing an enemy resets Pounces cooldown to a minimum of 0.5 seconds. |description3 = Bonus:}} If the cursor is near an enemy marked as "Prey" within 750-range, Pounce becomes a targeted dash. |leveling = 150 (estimate) |cooldown= |range=375 (750 range when targeting "Prey") }} }} Nidalee calls on the primal power of the Cougar healing herself based on a percent of the damage she deals and increasing her attackspeed each time she attacks, up to a maximum of 5 times, and lasting for 4 seconds. |description2 = Nidalee doubles her healing factor and attack speed bonus for 8 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=16 |cost= |costtype=mana |radius=600 }} Nidalee claws at enemies in a cone in front of her dealing magical damage. |description2 = Bonus:}} The cooldown on Swipe is reset if it strikes "Prey". |description3 = Nidalee calls on the primal power of the Cougar healing herself based on a percent of the damage she deals and increasing her attackspeed each time she attacks, up to a maximum of 6 times, and lasting for 4 seconds. The healing factor is halved if she hits multiple targets in the same instance. |leveling = 180 degrees (estimate) |cooldown= |range=300 (estimate) }} }} Nidalee transforms herself into a vicious cougar with unrivaled speed and agility, gaining a new set of abilities, and melee attacks (125 range). |description2 = Triggering Predator resets Aspect of the Cougar's cooldown if Nidalee is in Human Form. Nidalee's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage equal to a flat bonus plus 25% of her ability power. Additionally hitting enemies in cougar with basic attacks or abilities reduces Nidalee's cougar cooldowns by one second. |description3 = Bonus:}} Attacking "prey" with each cougar ability increases Nidalee's defensive stats by a percent for 3 seconds and stacks up to 3 times. }} Nidalee transforms back into her human form.}} |description2= Nidalee begins the game with one rank in Aspect of the Cougar and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling = Each rank in Aspect of the Cougar increases the ranks of all of Nidalee's cougar abilities. |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = }} }} Notes: This is the culmination of all the other reworks. I like this one the most and it seems much like it has more room for improvement without drastic changes outside of numbers. Most problems on this one can be simply solved by number tweaks. 'Change Log 8:' Additional Substitute Ideas: Category:Custom champions